Motor Ed The secret life Part 1
by Beast57
Summary: You ever wonder what the villians do in their spare time? Well here is a inside look at Motor Ed! Just a short one shotsong fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible all rights are reserved for Disney. I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Motor Ed The secret life!

Lyric are By AC/DC

Iowa City, Iowa

Motor Ed was in his garage the one in which he had found it was convent though he could drive down to southern Iowa to visit Miss Lipsky his aunt and mother of his cousin Drakken. Motor Ed was stocky he had big shoulders big arm and big legs he looked like a professional wrestler un like Drakken who was a stick compared to him.

Motor Ed had a fondness for cars more specifically Monster Trucks and Motorcycles. He loved to work on them and he was a trained auto mechanic. He spent most of his time fixing up older cars and Motorcycles and making them look nice and what they had looked like once before.

He had restored old 1957 thunderbirds and old 1960 Corvettes too look like they were just bought. His biggest project was a 1950 Ford Mustang. He would then sell them on E-bay to the highest bidder he made a lot of money that way . There was one other thing that made Motor Ed who he was. He loved heavy metal music he was constantly listening to Metallica and AC/DC, along with Iron Maiden and Pantera. He listen to one Radio station and that was 105.7 The point everything alterative they were always playing his favorite bands.

Today he was working on his own motorcycle he was looking forward to getting fixed after months of extra hours taking him long in to the night he was very close to finishing the 1960 Harley Davidson. The Radio was blaring at the moment it was God Smack "I fucking hate you". Motor Ed was putting on the long mufflers that went on either side of the bike.

With the mufflers on he was almost done he was finally there he would finally get to ride the motorcycle he put so much into. He then put on the headlights on he wired then and bolted then the frame of the motorcycle. Then something happed that made Motor Ed smile even more than he was there the gong of the bells from Big Ben the famous clock that was in London, England. It came again and again from the radio.

The motorcycle was finished the radio kept playing and here is what Motor Ed herd.

**I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die**

**I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you**

**Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringing Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells**

Motor Ed grabbed a big wrench and started to play Air Guitar doing the famous head bang.

**I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if good's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right**

**I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives.**

**Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you**

Motor Ed jumped on the motorcycle and stared it up opened the garage door. He revved the engine again and again. He had done it he had finished his motorcycle. He was so happy. He drummed his fingers on the handle bars. He leaned back in the bike and continued the air guitar.

**yeow  
Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you  
Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's Bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's Bells, across the sky  
Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's Bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah**

**Ow, ow, ow, ow**

**Hell's Bells**

At the end of the song he revved the engine again and zoomed out of the garage the motorcycle making lots of noise due to the engine. Little did he know that Wade had gotten all of this on video camera.


End file.
